


Conquered, We Conquer

by CaseyStar



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, M/M, Potential Dub-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war between Magicks and Norms raging, Arthur defies Uther and sets out to find the rumoured Emrys.  He is said to be a being of magic itself, one of such power that he would end the war and Arthur doesn't think him a fairytale likke his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquered, We Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge two was - Secrets And Lies
> 
> The potential dub-con is that Arthur is unaware of a secret Merlin is keeping, but both parties do fully consent to sex at the time
> 
> Over on tumblr [ kcsplace](http://kcsplace.tumblr.com), so come say hello here if you want.

Days they’d hidden, Arthur’s wounds tended by the beguiling man who’d found him on the battlefield.

_He’d appeared from nowhere, uniform torn and bloodied, moving with a grace suggesting him far more dangerous than he looked. As he’d approached, insignias on his tunic became apparent; he was one of Arthur’s men, but not one he recognised._

The war seemed endless; General Pendragon blamed all troubles on magic, centuries of peace crumbled leaving guns and magic tearing the air.

_“Your hand,” the soldier ordered, grunting as he hefted Arthur over his shoulder. They’d trekked all night, Merlin introducing himself in whispers as he evaded the enemies in the trees before they’d reached this remote cabin._

_After Arthur’s wounds improved, unexpectedly fast, the spats started: Merlin calling Arthur an idiot for being where he was alone, Arthur bristling at being rebuked. When Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shoulders to shake sense into him, he found himself drawn to those plump lips and insolent tongue instead._

_Arthur kissed like the war had followed them inside, biting at Merlin’s mouth, grunting victoriously when Merlin opened to him, tongue thrusting between those lips to stroke and tease at Merlin’s own, rough hands grabbing at jutting hips. In response, Merlin pressed closer, curling possessively around Arthur, slow rolls of his hips sparking sweet friction, as he mouthed under Arthur’s jaw where his scent was stronger than the pall of destruction that hung around them. Clothes were torn at as though their existence were a personal affront, stumbling steps collapsing them to the cot._

There were whispers of a great warlock, a man of such power that he was magic itself, destined to return peace to Albion.

**Emrys.**

_Arthur rocked back, grinding desperately against Merlin’s hand, demanding more. It’d been so long since Arthur could be demanding, be selfish and just_ take _until sated, left with the ache of his hole, the burn of his thighs and fresh sweat._

_“Slowly,” chuckled Merlin,” we’ve time.” But he acquiesced, easing another finger inside tight heat._

_“None of – unfh- us have time.” Arthur countered. “Get on with it.” His whine when Merlin withdrew belied his command, as did his cry when three fingers slid back in to tease his prostate._

_"I want to spread you out, take my time, time this war is stealing from us," Merlin crooned. "Stay in you all day, have you ride me so you feel it for days. You want that?"_

_Arthur was too gone to be ashamed of his whimpered, “yes.”_

Uther believed it a fairy-tale, but not Arthur: he’d set out, alone, seeking the truth.

_"When you couldn’t walk on your knees anymore, I'd roll you over, spread these gorgeous thighs," Merlin scratched his nails from knee to hip, as he knelt between Arthur’s legs, “slide into you,” Merlin withdrew his fingers completely, sighing in pleasure at the feel of Arthur yielding to his cock as he sank in deep, soaking up the blonde’s gibbering pleas for more._

_"Nff- wanted you- for so long…all this time, missed you Merlin."_

_Merlin’s smiled widely as he took Arthur’s mouth, Arthur tasting his joy at the confusing garble he’d uttered._

The uniform he was so proud of lay crumpled on the floor, tangled in Merlin’s when Arthur reached for his shirt. A failed attempt to pull it on revealed it was Merlin’s, but as Arthur moved to discard it, the insignia caught his eye; sloppily stitched with haste, not the precision of the factories.

Arthur’s blood ran to ice as he noted Merlin’s ribbon bars were out of order, the buttons wrong... Unsure what he was searching for and desperate not to find it, Arthur plucked up Merlin’s uniform, checking each pocket until he found a notebook.

Arthur’s hands trembled as he leafed through pages of unintelligible, yet all too familiar words, pages of spells blurred before him. The last page held sketches of dragons, runes scrawled beneath. Only one being had enough magic to bring back dragons. The grimoire fell from limp fingers with a thump, Arthur’s watery gaze drifting up the cot to find Merlin’s guileless stare.

“It’s you.” The words rend his throat as they tore into the gulf between them.

To his credit, Merlin didn’t bluster through an excuse.

“You’re Emrys.”

“I am. I was born of magic.” Merlin’s voice was peaceful where Arthur’s was breathless. 

“We’re going to use magic to end this war.” The blanket fell away as Merlin sat up, naked and unashamed, Arthur’s traitorous body swaying towards the seductive heat of the warlock’s body. 

“It’s our destiny.”


End file.
